


New Years Day

by matteahayn



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, alex's loved ones like to give him shit, mostly fluff cause i don't know how to write smut, zahra once again wakes them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: A New Year fic based on the lyrics of New Years Day by Taylor Swift. It's basically a follow-up to the ending of the book, and how I think Henry and Alex would spend New Years Day 2021.Contains big spoilers for the book, so proceed with caution! I'm planning on this being the first in a series of Henry and Alex fics based on Taylor songs, because I'm obsessed with both and they fit so well.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	New Years Day

January 1, 2021  
Alex was awoken by a loud banging on his door. It took him a minute to get his bearings once he opened his eyes and realized that he was in his bedroom at the White House. He had spent the greater part of the last two months since his mom got reelected in New York City, but he and Henry had taken the trip down yesterday for the partly famous, partly infamous New Year’s Eve party. Naturally, they had gotten blackout drunk and passed out sometime after two am. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was wearing exactly nothing and shivered against the cold winter draft.   
Pulling the blanket back up around his shoulder, Alex turned to look at Henry. He smiled softly at the way the morning sunlight hit his suitor’s face as he slept. It was crazy to think that exactly a year ago, he had been freaking out about the fact that Henry had kissed him, and now…. He fingered the signet ring that was still on the chain around his neck and tried not to let loose a laugh. It was still so absurd that the freaking Prince of Wales was his, even after all they had been through.   
Another round of banging, this time much louder, punctuated Alex’s thoughts. He nearly rolled off the double bed in surprise.   
“Alex Claremont-Diaz,” Zahra’s chiding voice sounded through the heavy door. “I know you’re awake now.”   
“Coming,” he grumbled, as Henry began to stir beside him. He pulled himself from the covers and rummaged through the pile of clothes on his floor for his jeans. He jumped up into them before throwing his boyfriend a pair of sweatpants from the top of his dresser. Henry slid into a sitting position and caught it midair.   
“You smooth motherfucker,” Alex laughed. Henry simply wiggled his eyebrows madly, running his hands through his messy blonde hair.   
“I’m opening the door in 3……” Zahra started counting down.   
“Wait!” Alex shouted back, pressing his back to the door. Quickly, Henry leaped up and pulled the soft gray sweatpants over his hips. The First Son of the United States then opened his bedroom door with, “What the HELL Zahra?” It was one thing that this had happened at the hotel at DNC, but it was New Years Day and the whole world knew now what exact state Alex ended up in last night.   
“I know, I know,” she says, holding out her hands. “But your mom insisted. There’s been a…. scheduling issue.”   
“What do you mean?” he asked between gritted teeth. He was trying really hard not to shoot the messenger.   
“You all left the place a mess, and-” she started. Alex opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. “Which is to be expected, but apparently some Norweigen dignitaries flew in last night and we have to host them in the ballroom?” She looks at her phone as if to confirm the information while her charge gaped at her. “Anyways, the President said all hands on deck for getting the shit cleaned up by 2. Which is in…. three hours.”   
“Nuh-uh,” Alex protested immediately, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “No way. She promised I could have the day with Henry.”   
“We can help,” the Prince interjected, coming to stand behind his lover. Alex looked up at him with wrinkled eyebrows.   
“No, no,” he shook his head. “You don’t have to do this.”   
“It’ll be fun,” Henry grinned and placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We help pick up all the bottles and whatnot and then we’ll have the rest of the day together, okay?” The First Son found himself relaxing under Henry’s touch.   
“Okay,” he nodded. He could never resist the Prince’s million-dollar smile.   
“Have your asses down in five minutes,” Zahra ordered and closed the door in their faces. 

“How is there CANDLEWAX on the floor?” Alex complained as he took a scrubber to the hardwood.   
“I think I have glitter in my eyes,” Henry called from across the echoing room. Indeed, the ground was coated in a coarse layer of bright pink glitter, which was concerning since Alex didn’t remember ever seeing any last night. Maybe it was from after the countdown when he and Henry had slipped away….   
“I hope you all haven’t been having too much fun without me,” came a familiar voice from the stairway. Alex turned around to see Nora padding down the stairs in her short black dress, dangling her glittery stilettos on her ring finger.   
“Nice of you to finally show up,” Alex snorted as he stood up and walked towards her. The audacity of Nora to coming waltzing in here 20 minutes late….   
“I don’t live here,” she reminded him. They met at the bottom of the stairway, Alex’s stance lazy and nonchalant, hers firm and guarded. Okay, obviously she was hiding something. The First Son looked his best friend up and down and narrowed his eyes.   
“Well, you’re still in your clothes from last night, so you obviously didn’t go home. Where were you?”   
“That’s none of your business,” Nora huffed without any embarrassment before turning to walk across the room.  
“What?” Alex gaped.   
“Most of us know how to keep our sex lives private,” she shot back, opening a new trash bag with a flick of her wrists. Henry snorted at her comment and Alex shot his boyfriend a withering glare. He didn’t have time to question Nora further though, because June stuck her head out of the side room.   
“Hey, loverboys,” she called. “You might want to see this.” The two men shot each other a confused look before shrugging and following her. “I thought you guys might want to see this.” She held out a piece of plastic that Alex realized was a polaroid when he took it in his hand. It was of him and Henry, the blond boy with his strong arm around the shorter one, who was placing a kiss on his man’s cheek. They had glazy, content expressions on their faces and Alex smiled to himself. Henry came up behind him and placed his chin on his head to see it too.   
“That’s a keeper,” he grinned and Alex nodded in agreement. He had to admit, they were sickenly cute. 

Two hours later, Alex was still smiling as he followed Henry into the taxi. He had to admit, he had actually had fun, and with all of them pitching in, it hadn’t taken very long. He latched the door and grabbed for his seatbelt before his boyfriend noticed his dopey grin. He loved seeing Henry in the casual laid back manner he was getting used to keeping for himself, and his suitor looked so extremely handsome in Alex’s knit green sweater.   
“What?” Henry laughed.   
“Nothing,” Alex breathed. “Just thinking about how little I knew a year ago.”   
“You mean how oblivious you were?” The Prince shot back immediately. Alex rolled his eyes.   
“Shut up,” he groaned, nudging his boyfriend. Henry grabbed the shoulders of his red wool sweater and pulled him close for a kiss. It was just as electric as their first one in the garden last New Years Day. Henry must have been thinking along the same lines because he pulled back to gaze into Alex’s face.   
“I really sealed our fate with that kiss, huh?” he asked with a smirk.   
“Yeah, you did,” Alex agreed. Unable to help himself, he added. “But I’m glad you’re stuck with me now.” Henry smiled with a slight blush at that.   
“It’s been a long road,” he pointed out. His strong hand dropped from Alex’s shoulder and interlaced with his fingers. “And it’s not over yet.”   
“I sure hope not,” the first son admitted. “I want all of your midnights. I’ll be here no matter what. For your toasts and for when you need someone to crawl home to.” After everything they had gone through in 2020, Alex knew for sure they could handle anything together.   
“I love you,” Henry replied in thanks. He gave Alex’s hand three quick squeezes.   
“I love you too,” Alex breathed, placing his head on Henry’s shoulder. They sighed in unison and Henry let out a laugh that Alex knew he could recognize anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed that and it wasn't too niche lol. 
> 
> I probably should've posted it earlier cause it's already the 2nd in England, but hey, I still got it in the day it takes place! 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a comment. I hope to post more RWRB content in the coming year because the characters mean so much to me, and I have lots of content coming in January, so keep your eyes out and maybe turn on notifications? I'm so thankful for anyone who reads my work!!


End file.
